Maximus Decimus Meridius
'''Maximus Decimus Meridius '''was a Roman General who served Roman Emperor Marcus Aurelius in his Twelve Year Campaign against the Barbarians in Germania. He later served as a Gladiator in the arena after he escaped Commodus. He eventually killed Commodus, but died of wounds inflicted on him before their battle in the arena. Personal life Maximus was born in Trujillo, Spain, which was under Roman rule in 180 AD. He had a farm where his son and wife lived with him. Life as a General Maximus led the Roman Armies for Emperor Marcus Aurelius during his wars in Germanian Conquests of the Barbarians. Maximus and his subordinate Quintus defeated the Barbarians in a bloody battle. After the battle, he was honored by the Emperor for his duty. He was envied by Marcus' son Commodus, who was a coward. Maximus was offered the post of the Protector of Rome by Marcus, who knew that Commodus was too feeble and cowardly to rule Rome. He accepted the post, but Commodus secretly murdered Marcus and later became the Emperor. He was betrayed by Quintus, and was sent to be executed in the woods of. He escaped by killing the executioner and three other men, only to find that Commodus had ordered his wife and son to be killed. His arrival at his farm was gruesome; he found the farm in flames and his family crucified. Life as a Gladiator Maximus fell unconsious at his farm, only to be found by North African traders. He was sold to a slave-owner named Proximo in Zucchnabstgubdijsmcijrenciusndhcisdnciusdbcjhschisduhshubabar, Algeria, and he was made a gladiator. He met and befriended a Numidian man named Juba and a Germanian named Hagen. Maximus won two matches in the arenas. Meanwhile, Commodus was coronated in Rome as Emperor of the Roman Empire. Later on, Proximo allowed Maximus, Juba, and Hagen to go to the real Colosseum. He defeated the enemy team in a reenactment of the Battle of Carthage as the "Carthniginian Horde" versus the army of "Scipio Africanus". Commodus made an assassination attempt on him while he fought Tigris of Gaul by unleashing three tigers, but Maximus defeated Tigris and the tigers. Maximus was greeted by his old friend and servant Cicero, who told him that his army was still loyal to him. Maximus also gained support from the sister of Commodus and a Roman senator. Proximo allowed him to use his gladiator school as a base for him and his troops (the Gladiators he befriended and the ones on his team at the reenactment) . When Gracchus was arrested, Maximus knew Commodus was Trivia * Maximus is based off of based on Marcus Nonius Macrinus, who achieved major victories under Aurelius, as well as on Narcissus, Spartacus, Cincinnatus, and Maximus of Hispania . * Maximus Decimus Meridius is inaccurate according to Roman naming conventions. It would be Decimus Meridius Maximus. Gallery MaximusAsphodel.jpg|Maximus in the Fields of Asphodel.|link=Fields of Asphodel What we do in life echoes in eternity.jpg|Maximus gives his speech to his troops. ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ Category:Characters Category:Gladiators